Let's Play Together
by Hananami Hanajima
Summary: Yukimura kecil merasa kesepian saat Oyakata sama dan Sasuke serta seluruh pasukan Takeda berperang. Sementara Sasuke sudah berjanji untuk perang kali ini Yukimura tak merasa kesepian /Kau terlihat kesepian! Mau kuajak bermain?". RnR? Sangat dibolehkan.


**Kita bisa melihat luar angkasa di dunia ini. Mari kita lihat lebih dalam. Ada galaksi galaksi yang indah. Kita pilih galaksi Bima Sakti saja.**

 **Lebih dalam lagi kita lihat, ada kumpulan tata surya. Kita pilih tata surya yang itu saja, sepertinya menarik.**

 **Kita lihat lebih dalam lagi, ada delapan bola raksasa. Yang paling besar dan urutan pertama berwarna oranye kekuning-kuningan, yang kedua berwarna kuning, yang ketiga berwarna abu abu kekuning-kuningan, yang keempat berwarna biru dengan sedikit hiasan berwarna hijau dan ditutupi garis garis putih. Tak usah bahas lebih lanjut, karena bola raksasa itulah yang akan kita pilih.**

 **Kita lihat lebih dalam lagi, ternyata warna biru itu adalah perairan yang luas dan hiasan hijau yang kita ketahui tadi adalah daratan serta garis garis putih itu adalah awan. Ayo, kita lihat bagian daratan!**

 **Di bagian daratan ada pulau yang unik. Bentuknya mungil dan memanjang. Coba kita lihat lebih dalam lagi.**

 **Ada banyak bagian wilayah, kata orang orang yang tinggal di sana, wilayah wilayah itu mempunyai nama. Ada yang namanya Kanto, Echigo, Odawara, Oushuu, Aki, Shikoku, Kai, Satsuma dan lain lain. Kita lihat di salah satu wilayah bernama Kai.**

 **Saat kita melihat kediaman sang pemimpin wilayah Kai...**

 **Cerita inipun dimulai...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's Play Together**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sengoku BASARA milik CAPCOM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kediaman Takeda, pemimpin wilayah Kai, sedang ramai. Katanya mau mengadakan perang.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?" tanya sang pemimpin – Takeda Shingen – kepada _shinobi_ bawahannya itu.

"Menurutku strategimu bagus, _Oyakata sama_ "

"..." orang yang dipanggil _Oyakata sama_ itu menunggu kelanjutan kata kata bawahannya – Sarutobi Sasuke -.

"Tapi, dengar-dengar, pasukan Date akan mengganggunya" lanjutnya.

"Huh! Dasar Terumune! Sukanya mengganggu saja!" geram Shingen.

"Tapi, mungkin saja kekuatan serangannya berkurang" kata Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Shingen.

"Baru-baru ini, anak kesayangannya mencongkel mata kanannya sendiri"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Shingen heran.

"Entahlah. Saat aku mengintainya, aku melihat anak itu menggenggam bola mata kanannya, dengan wajah dan tangan penuh darah segar"

"Apa dia stress? Padahal dia masih kecil"

"Kira-kira seumuran dengan _Danna_ "

"Ya sudahlah, kalau itu kenyataan... menguntungkan juga untuk kita, ya 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, _Oyakata sama_ "

"Baiklah! Pasukan Takeda akan menyerang Echigo besok lusa. Beritau kepada seluruh prajurit" kata Shingen yang sudah mendapatkan keputusannya.

"Baik, _Oyakata sama_ " seketika Sasuke menghilang.

* * *

Setelah Sasuke selesai memberitaunya kepada seluruh prajurit, ia duduk di depan kamarnya, menikmati secangkir the tawar, hembusan angin dan...

Ketenangan...

"Hah~ tenang sekali, ya di..." belum selesai Sasuke berkata...

"SASUKE!" suara anak kecil sekitar berumur tujuh tahun memutusnya.

"Hah~ apalagi sekarang..." katanya menghela sekali lagi. Bedanya yang ini helaan yang berat.

Anak kecil tadi langsung menyambar Sasuke dari belakang. Ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya yang kecil itu di leher Sasuke.

" _Nani ga arimasu ka, Danna_?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Ada apa, sih? Kok, ribut-ribut?" tanyanya.

"Oh... _Oyakata sama_ mau menyerang Echigo" jawab Sasuke.

"Hm... perang lagi, ya..." katanya lesu. Dari wajahnya, ia terlihat sedih.

Sasuke merasa kasihan. "Kemarilah, _Danna_ "

Anak itu melepas pelukannya dan berjalan ke samping Sasuke.

" _Doo shimasita ka_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Duduklah di sini" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya dengan sebelah tangan, yang lainnya menyangga tubuh.

Anak itu menurut dan duduk di atas paha Sasuke. Sasuke memangkunya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kenapa setiap mendengar kata perang kau sedih, _Danna_?" tanya Sasuke lembut sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Karena setiap _Oyakata sama_ berperang, Sasuke, Oyamada _dono_ dan yang lainnya ikut menghilang. Rumah ini jadi sepi dan sunyi. Dan yang kulakukan hanya bengong menatapi atap kamarku, menunggu semuanya kembali" jawabnya polos.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, untuk perang yang kali ini, kau takkan kesepian, deh... aku janji" kata Sasuke tersenyum.

" _Hontou desu ka_?" tanya anak itu berbinar binar.

" _Mochiron desu_ , _Danna_ " jawab Sasuke.

Anak itu bersorak gembira.

" _Karena aku yang akan menemanimu, Sanada danna..."_ tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang? Ini sudah telat beberapa menit dari biasanya, loh..."

"Ah, Sasuke kurang kerjaan. Mau telat berapa jam-pun kalau masih siang, namanya juga makan siang. Gak mungkin 'kan siang-siang ngajak makan malam?" balas anak yang dipanggil Sanada _danna_ oleh Sasuke, nama lengkapnya Sanada Yukimura.

"Ah! Kau ini meniru ucapanku saja!" gemas Sasuke sambil mencubit kedua pipi Yukimura.

Tempo hari lalu Yukimura bilang makan siangnya telat dan dijawab seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

* * *

\- Lusanya -

* * *

"Aduh! Kemana semua _shuriken_ dan _kunai_ -ku?" teriak Sasuke muak.

Dia sudah mencarinya selama dua jam lebih. Mencari dimanapun tidak ada, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan mengulang pencarian dengan lebih teliti.

"Sasuke, aku membuatkan ini untukmu!" Yukimura tiba tiba masuk dan menunjukkan kotak yang lumayan besar.

"Hm? _Kore wa nan desu ka_?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Ia menerimanya, sementara Yukimura langsung berlari sambil tertawa-tawa pelan. Sasuke hanya memandangnya aneh. Akhirnya ia buka kotak itu.

.

.

.

CTAR! CTAAAR!

.

.

.

Petir mulai menyambar.

.

.

.

.

.

"INI 'KAN _SHURIKEN_ DAN _KUNAI_ -KU! DASAR _DANNA_! AAAAAKKKHHH!"

.

.

.

Burung gagak hitam beterbangan mendengar teriakan muak dengan campuran frustasi milik Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pohon pohon bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri...

.

.

.

Bukan karena teriakan Sasuke...

.

.

.

Tapi kena angin...

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sasuke memasukkan _shuriken_ dan _kunai_ -nya ke dalam gulungan – dengan cara ninja tentunya -, sisanya dimasukkan ke dalam tas kecil yang ada dibalik jubahnya.

" _Hm... bagaimana ini... aku tak kepikiran sampai sejauh ini. Mana yang kupilih? Perang atau Danna... AAKKHH! Bodohnya aku!"_ batin Sasuke dalam hati.

" _Bunshin... bisa saja Bunshin... tapi... aku yang Bunshin ditempatkan dimana? Perang atau Danna?"_

"Master, semua sudah siap" lapor _kunoichi_ bawahannya – Yuri Kamanosuke – bersama dua teman _shinobi_ -nya. Mereka adalah perwakilan dari sembilan temannya di _Sanada Juuyuushi_. _Sanada Juuyuushi_ kenapa sembilan? Tentu saja sepuluh. Satunya lagi adalah Sasuke, pemimpinnya.

"Master?" tanya Kamanosuke lagi.

"Ah! Iya! Suruh Jinpachi, Unno dan Saizou Mengawal _Oyakata sama_ , yang lainnya jalani formasi S" kata Sasuke.

"S? Kau mau kemana, Master?" tanya Kamanosuke kaget.

"Euh... _etto_... ada sedikit urusan" jawab Sasuke garuk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

" _Hai_ , _watakushitachi wa wakarimashita_ " mereka bertiga langsung lenyap.

* * *

"Semua sudah pergi, ya?" gumam Yukimura di dalam kamarnya.

Ia melepas ikat rambutnya dan melemparnya secara asal-asalan. Ia membaringkan dirinya ke atas _futon_ putihnya, tanpa bantal, menatapi atap kamarnya dengan tatapan hampa.

"Sanada _sama_ , ini sarapannya" kata pelayan yang tiba tiba ada di depan kamarnya sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapan untuk Yukimura.

"Tidak. Tidak lapar" jawab Yukimura tanpa nada.

"Tapi anda belum makan..."

"Sudahlah. Percuma kau membujukku. Aku tak lapar" potong Yukimura.

"Ka... kalau begitu... pe... permisi" pelayan itu pergi.

Suasana sepi, tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara kecuali binatang dan desak desakkan angin dengan tumbuhan...

.

.

.

Sampai akhirnya...

.

.

.

"Hai! Kau sedang apa? Melamun? Tidak baik tau!"

"Gyaa! _Anata wa dare desu ka_?!" kaget Yukimura.

"Aku? Ng... siapa, ya..." goda anak yang menyapa tadi.

Anak? Ya! Dia anak kecil sekitar berumur delapan tahun. Ia memakai _Kimono_ tak berlengan bewarna hijau tua, _Kimono_ -nya seperti anak anak desa yang lain. Hanya _Kimono_ tak berlengan yang panjang bajunya sampai sepaha. Di leher, pergelangan tangan sampai sepertiga hasta dan pergelangan kaki sampai sepertiga betis terlilit perban putih. Ia tak menggunakan alas kaki. Rambutnya setengah jabrik bewarna daun musim gugur. Dan juga di wajahnya ada tiga garis warna hijau, di hidung, pipi kanan dan pipi kiri.

"Heh! Jawab aku! _Anata wa dare_?!" ulang Yukimura kesal.

"Hei! Kau sendirian saja, Benmaru _sama_?"

Yukimura terlihat kaget. "I... itu panggilanku yang dulu... sebelum umur lima tahun! Tau darimana kau?!" pertanyaan pertama belum dijawab, muncul lagi pertanyaan kedua.

"Aku 'kan rakyat Kai, orang tua-ku yang menceritakannya"

" _Bagus! Topiknya berganti! Aku tak perlu pusing memikirkan nama samaran. Gomenasai Sanada danna... aku sudah berbohong padamu"_ batinnya.

Yap! Dia adalah Sasuke! Dia berubah menjadi dirinya sendiri saat berumur delapan tahun.

* * *

\- _Flashback_ -

* * *

" _Formasi S sudah dijalankan. Perkiraan perang setengah bulan kalau lancar tanpa hambatan. Hari pertama semua masih terkontrol. Sampai hari keempat atau kelima baru ada hambatan atau kejutan. Berarti hari ini masih sempat! Baiklah! Kukirim dua puluh Moku Bunshin-ku ke medan perang, aku tau itu akan menguras chakra dan stamina... tapi, Moku Bunshin lebih awet daripada Bunshin saja. Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan!"_ kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Ia sedang melompati batang batang pohon. Lalu ia berhenti di sebuah batang pohon. Ia membuat segel tangan dan muncul duapuluh kayu berbentuk manusia, lalu perlahan lahan mulai bewarna dan terbentuk secara sempurna menjadi copy-an Sasuke.

"Medan perang, formasi C" perintah Sasuke.

"Siap!" jawab semuanya bebarengan

"Nah! Sekarang kembali ke Kediaman Takeda!"

* * *

\- Kediaman Takeda -

* * *

"Hup! Sampai!" Sasuke sedang berada di batang pohon dekat kamar Yukimura.

"Tapi anda belum makan..."

"Hm?" Sasuke memperjelas pendengaran dan penglihatannya.

"Sudahlah. Percuma kau membujukku. Aku tak lapar" potong Yukimura.

"Ka... kalau begitu... _su_... _sumimasen_ " pelayan itu pergi.

Sasuke melihat Yukimura yang terbaring menyedihkan. Terlihat sangat kesepian. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Yukimura. Di Kediaman Takeda ini semua menjadi sepi dan sunyi, tak seperti biasanya. Sepi, tapi masih lebih ramai sedikit dibanding yang sekarang.

"Baiklah! Waktunya mulai!" gumam Sasuke sambil membuat segel tangan dan seketika ia berubah menjadi anak kecil.

Ia turun dan...

"Hai! Kau sedang apa? Melamun? Tidak baik tau!"

* * *

\- _Flashback End_ -

* * *

"Kau terlihat kesepian! Mau kuajak bermain?" tawar Sasuke.

"Jadi... kau kesini ingin bermain denganku?" tanya Yukimura akhirnya.

"Yah... begitulah..."

Tiba tiba ada suara baju perang dan suara langkah dua orang.

"Ah! Pengawal! Cepat masuk kamarku! Kau harus sembunyi!" Yukimura mendorong dorong Sasuke.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Sanada _sama_. Tumben rambutmu digerai" sapa dua prajurit sambil ber- _ojigi_.

"Ah... euh... _Ohayou_..." balas Yukimura tegang.

"Hm? Ada apa denganmu? Terlihat sangat tak tenang" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Bi... bisakah kalian pergi? Aku sedang ingin sendirian" kata Yukimura sambil mendorongnya. Temannya hanya melihatnya dengan heran.

Prajurit yang didorong Yukimura menatap aneh kepada temannya, lalu keduanya mengangkat bahu bersamaan.

Setelah semua dirasa aman, Yukimura memanggil Sasuke.

"Kita sebaiknya keluar saja! Di sini ada para prajurit. Kalau kau ketauan ada di sini, kau akan ditendang keluar"

"Iya, iya... aku tau kok. Tak usah memberitauku"

Sasuke berjongkok.

"Hm? Sedang apa kau?" tanya Yukimura heran.

"Naik kepunggungku" parintah Sasuke.

"Ng... baiklah" Yukimura terlihat ragu.

Ia menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Setelah semua dirasa siap, Sasuke mulai lompat.

"Gyaaaahh!" teriak Yukimura ketakutan.

"Kau tak perlu takut!"

Sasuke melewati batang batang pohon. Tak beberapa lama kemudian mereka memperlambat kecepatan.

" _Doo shimashita ka_?"

"Lihat kekananmu!"

Yukimura menoleh kekanan. Sungguh! Sebuah pemandangan yang indah mengisi seluruh penglihatan Yukimura. Sebuah sengkedan yang rapih dan indah, sungai di bawahnya dan tumbuhan bewarna warni di samping sengkedan. Sungguh indah. Sasuke berhenti.

" _Doo_? _Utsukushii desu ne_!" tanya Sasuke senang.

Tiba tiba ia mendengar isakan tangis.

"Aku jarang keluar. Aku tak tau ada tempat sebagus ini. Kalau saja aku hafal tempatnya dan boleh keluar kapan saja... mungkin aku bisa memberitau tempat ini pada Sasuke..." sedihnya.

" _Tak perlu memberitauku aku sudah tau, kok. Aku 'kan yang mengajakmu kesini..."_ batin Sasuke _sweetdrop_. "Nah, tujuan kita adalah itu!" tunjuk Sasuke ke sungai dekat sengkedan.

"Hm?" toleh Yukimura.

"Kita main air!" seru Sasuke senang.

* * *

\- Sungai -

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai!" seru Sasuke.

"Kita mau main air 'kan?" tanya Yukimura memastikan.

" _Hai_. _Naze desu ka_?"

Yukimura memperhatikan _hakama_ putih dan _obi_ merahnya.

"Namanya main 'air', ya, pasti 'basah'lah..."

" _Iie_!" potong Yukimura cepat.

"..."

"Sasuke selalu marah kalau aku pakai baju basah. Katanya nanti sakit"

" _Aku yang mengajakmu sekarang, jangan khawatir..."_. "Sasuke sedang tak ada di rumah Takeda 'kan... jadi tak apa! Saat Sasuke kembali, kau 'kan sudah ganti baju... masa' mau pake baju itu terus? Nggak 'kan?"

Seketika wajah Yukimura cerah. "Ayo kita main!"

* * *

"Hey, di situ ada anak anak lain yang bermain. Ayo kita ikut!" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Yukimura.

"Hey lihat! Ada yang lain! Kita ajak yuk!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

"Hey kalian! Kami boleh ikut bermain tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja! Lebih banyak, lebih seru!" jawab anak lelaki berambut hitam.

"Oh, ya! _Watashi no namae wa_ Shiroi!" yang lainnya, lelaki berambut silver memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Eh, benar juga! Kita harus memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu! _Watashi wa_ Akane" kata anak perempuan berambut coklat di kucir dua.

" _Watakushi no namae wa_ Akihime..." kata perempuan yang kelihatannya pemalu berambut hitam sepunggung.

" _Boku wa_ Kaiga!" kata anak laki laki berambut hitam.

" _Boku no namae wa_ Yuusen!" kata anak laki laki berambut pirang yang tadi teriak duluan.

" _Kore wa_ Benmaru _sama_ " kata Sasuke menunjuk Yukimura.

" _Sama_?" heran mereka.

Tiba tiba Yuusen ber-oh senang.

"He? Memangnya kau kenal siapa dia?" tanya Akane.

"Ehehe... nanti saja kuceritakan!"

"Kalian sedang apa?" akhirnya Yukimura berbicara.

"Oh! Kami sedang membuat balon air! Nanti kalau sudah semua balon terisi, kita main perang air!" kata Kaiga.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat _danna_ -nya mendapat teman baru. _"Untung tak ada yang ingat untuk menanyakan namaku..."_ batin Sasuke lega.

Tiba tiba lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang. "Ayolah! Kau juga ikut!" melas Yukimura.

Sasuke diam sejenak. " _Hai_ , _hai_..."

Mereka mengisi balon airnya. Baju mereka semua sudah basah kuyub karena mengisi balonnya langsung nyebur ke sungainya.

"Nah! Sudah siap! Ayo kita bagi balon airnya!" ujar Shiroi.

"Perang air itu gimana?" tanya Yukimura malu malu ke Akihime yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Anu... itu..." Akihime terlalu malu untuk menjelaskannya.

"Kita melempar balon airnya ke pihak lawan! Kalo kena kepala dapet skor 50, kena badan 30, kena kaki 10!" sela Akane cepat.

"Berarti kita membutuhkan wasit! Siapa yang mau jadi wasit?" seru Kaiga.

"Aku saja! Percayalah aku orang jujur" kata Sasuke.

"Oke..."

"Tunggu!" potong Sasuke. "Kalian diam dulu, ya"

Sasuke menepuk kepala, badan dan kaki masing masing anak.

"Kenapa kau menepuk kami?" tanya Yuusen.

"Ada deh"

"Ya, sudah, kita mulai saja!" seru Shiroi.

"Bagi kelompok dulu!" seru Yuusen.

"Aku! Aku yang bagi!". "Kelompok satu aku, Akane dan Shiroi! Kelompok dua Yuusen, Akihime dan Benmaru _sama_ " kata Kaiga.

" _Sama_?" lagi lagi yang lainnya bertanya.

"Tak ada salahnya 'kan aku manggil pake _sama_?" tanya Kaiga.

"Nah, oke! Ke tempat masing masing dan mulai!" seru Yuusen senang.

"3... 2... 1..." aba aba Sasuke.

Semua langsung melempar balon airnya ke pihak lawan. Badan Yukimura dan Akihime kena. Tiba tiba angka "60" langsung tertulis di bagian kiri – bagian kelompok satu – Sasuke, tepatnya di tanahnya. Yuusen mengenai kaki dan kepala Kaiga. Tertulis angka "60" di bagian kanan – kelompok dua – nya. Kaiga mengenai kepala Yuusen. Angka "60" di tanah tiba tiba berubah menjadi "110".

" _Hehehe... gampang 'kan... tak usah memperhatikan mereka dengan sendirinya skor itu muncul... siapa dulu? Sasuke..."_ batin Sasuke.

* * *

"Yah~ malah tidur!" kesal Yuusen melihat Sasuke tertidur pulas.

"Berarti tak ada yang menang atau kalah ya?" tanya Akane.

"Hey... bangun!" seru Kaiga menoel noel lengan atas Sasuke.

"Eh, _hai_? _Nani ga_?" kaget Sasuke.

"Katanya mau jadi wasit... tapi kok tidur?" seru Kaiga berkacak pinggang.

"Eh? _Gomenasai_!" seru Sasuke.

"Jadi, berapa skornya?" tanya Akihime pelan.

"Oke... mm... kelompok satu 430, kelompok dua 410. Selisih 20..." kata Sasuke.

"HORE!" terdengar sorak senang dari kelompok 1.

"Mainannya sangat seru... terimakasih sudah mau bermain denganku..." seru Yukimura senang. " _Watashi wa ureshii desu_..."

"Jarang loh bisa bermain denganmu, Benmaru _sama_. Mungkin ini peretmuan pertama dan yang terakhir bagi kita semua untuk bertemu dan bermain" kata Yuusen.

"He? _Naze_?" tanya Akane sedih.

"Selanjutnya mungkin kita tak akan bermain bersama Benmaru _sama_ lagi. Kalaupun nanti ketemu, mungkin kita sudah besar. Aku tau rumahmu jauh dari wilayah ini" lanjut Yuusen.

"Kau benar. Itu semua benar!" seru Yukimura. Ia berlari dan memeluk kelima anak tadi.

" _Arigato_... _arigato_..." isak Yukimura.

" _Doo itashimashite_..." jawab yang lain terisak dan membalas pelukan Yukimura.

"Nah... ayo pulang..." ajak Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Yukimura berjalan menjauh.

" _Doomo arigato gozaimasu_! _Sayonara minna_!" teriak Yukimura dari jauh.

" _Sayonara_!" balas yang lainnya.

* * *

\- Kediaman Takeda -

* * *

" _Doo_? _Anata wa ureshii desu ne_..."

" _Hai_... _watashi wa ureshii desu_ "

"Nah! Waktuku untuk pergi"

Yukimura menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Sudahlah... jangan bersedih..." kata Sasuke lembut sambil mengangkat dagu Yukimura.

"..."

"Ini adalah pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya kau bertemu denganku, Benmaru _sama_ "

Yukimura tampak terkejut. "Ja... jangan! Aku tak punya teman... kecuali kau dan Yuusen _dono_ , Akihime _dono_ , Kaiga _dono_ , Shiroi _dono_ serta Akane _dono_. Tapi mereka sudah di tempat yang jauh. Tinggal kau... euh... siapa namamu?"

"Kau tak perlu tau" kata Sasuke mengecup dahi Yukimura.

" _Sayonara_ " Sasuke langsung menghilang.

Yukimura ambruk. Ia terduduk lalu menangis.

"Hah? Sanada _sama_? Dari mana saja kau... seisi rumah mengkhawatirkanmu! Dan kenapa kau menangis?" seru pelayan wanita sambil memeluk Yukimura.

"Sanada _sama_? _Yokatta_..." lega seorang prajurit. "Akan kuberitau yang lain, Sanada _sama_ sudah kembali" serunya berlari keluar.

"Sudah ya... jangan menangis..." gumam pelayan wanita itu lembut sambil mengelus elus kepala Yukimura seperti anaknya sendiri. "Ayo makan malam"

Yukimura perlahan tenang. Ia menghapus air matanya lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo..." ucap pelayan wanita itu menggendong Yukimura ke ruang makan.

* * *

\- Beberapa hari kemudian -

* * *

" _Tadaima_!"

" _Okaerinasai_ " balas Yukimura langsung berlari dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana janjiku? Kau tak kesepiankan?" tanya Sasuke.

" _Un_ , hari pertama..."

"..."

"Selanjutnya juga! Natsuhi _dono_ mengajakku bermain dengannya!" kata Yukimura. Natsuhi adalah nama pelayan wanita yang memeluk Yukimura waktu itu.

" _Natsuhi san... Arigato..."_ batin Sasuke.

"Kau mau main bersamaku?"

"Hahaha... _Hai_ , _ii desu yo_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Arti kata**

 **Nani ga arimasu ka, Danna?** = Ada apa, tuan muda?

 **Doo shimasita ka?** = Ada apa?

 **Hontou desu ka?** = Benarkah itu?

 **Mochiron desu, Danna** = Tentu saja, tuan muda

 **Kore wa nan desu ka?** = Apa ini?

 **Hai, watakushitachi wa wakarimashita** = Baik, kami mengerti

 **Anata wa dare desu ka?!** = Siapa kau?

 **Doo?** = Bagaimana?

 **Hai. Naze desu ka?** = Iya. Emang kenapa?

 **Watakushi no namae wa** = Nama saya

 **Kore wa** = ini

 **Watashi wa ureshii desu** = Saya sangat senang

 **Doo? Anata wa ureshii desu ne** = Bagaimana? Kau senang 'kan

 **Hai, ii desu yo** = Ya, tentu saja

* * *

Halo... Saya kembali lagi dengan fic SasuYuki.

Akhir akhir ini saya jadi suka Shounen Onmyouji. Saya juga buat fic di fandom itu sih... *promosi*

Sekian

Review ya...


End file.
